Girls Night Out
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: Hermione was getting over worked with all her classes, so the Heroines of Young Justice decide to cheer her up. Oneshot, Side Story to Wally's Secret. Strongly advised that you read up to chapter 27 of that before reading this.


A/N This is a side story to my other story Wally's Secret. I strongly advise reading up to chapter 27 of that before reading this in order for some things to make sense.

Enjoy

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Girls Night Out

**Mount Justice**

**January 17, 18:23 EST**

Artemis was in the kitchen talking with M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel while M'gann was trying a new cookie recipe. The smell of freshly baked cookies immediately drew Wally to the kitchen.

While he was chowing down on most of them, Zatanna asked how things were going at Hogwarts.

He sighed. "Not so good. When Harry and Ron found out that I encouraged Hermione to tell the teachers about his broomstick they stopped talking to me too. On top of that, Hermione is getting over worked because of all the classes she's taking."

"Aren't you taking just as many classes as her, if not more?" asked Raquel.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm a speedster. I have more energy to work with and I can get things like homework done quicker. Hermione on the other hand has to do all the work at an average human's pace, plus she has to keep track of where and when she is so she doesn't run into herself. It's just too much stress for a normal person, even if that person is a witch. Ron and Harry's silent treatment hasn't helped either."

"Oh, poor Hermione," said M'gann. "Is there anything we can do to help her?"

Wally gave the four girls a thoughtful look. "Do any of you have any ideas for helping her to get de-stressed."

A thought occurred to Artemis. She grinned and said, "Hey Zatanna, remember when I was feeling down on Halloween."

Zatanna caught on immediately to what she was saying. "How could I forget. That's a good idea, but we'll have to do it a different way if we have a civilian present."

The rest of the kitchens occupants looked confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Raquel.

Artemis and Zatanna shared a grin and said in unison, "Girls Night Out!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Happy Harbor**

**January 19, 17:02 EST**

Artemis and the other female members of the Team were waiting in a back alley of Happy Harbor. There was a loud POP and Wally and a brunette girl appeared. Wally gently pushed the girl into the waiting hands of M'gann and Zatanna.

Wally quickly gave introductions, "Hermione, I'm sure you remember Megan. The others are Zatanna, Raquel, and my girlfriend Artemis. Ladies, this is Hermione, the friend I told you about."

Hermione looked around in confusion. "What are you doing?"

M'gann gave her a smile. "The girls and I are taking you on a girls night out."

Hermione gaped at her speechless.

"It was Wally's idea," Artemis explained. "He told us you've been under a lot of pressure from your classes, so he asked us what we thought would help you out."

"And we thought that all you needed was to have a little fun," said Raquel.

"Plus, some of us have wanted to meet you," Zatanna said.

Hermione looked slightly panicked. "I'm sorry I can't, I have too much homework and I need to study."

Wally smirked, "You can study tomorrow, and as for your homework, I've already done it for you."

Hermione looked scandalized. "But that's cheating!" she cried as if it were the worst crime in the world.

"Consider it an intervention," said Wally. "You've been working yourself to death, Hermione. And you're too young to die of an ulcer. You. Need. A_. Break!"_

"B-but, but, I can't go around in my uniform," said Hermione desperately. "If muggles see me-"

"That's easy to fix," said Zatanna. She pointed at Hermione and chanted, "_**Egnahc mrofinu otni lausac shtolc!"**_

In a puff of smoke Hermione's school uniform became a t-shirt and jeans.

Hermione stared down at her cloths in shock.

Wally snickered at the sight of her face. "Zatanna's a magician, a real one."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest again, but Wally cut her off. "It's just one afternoon, Hermione, and you really need a break."

Hermione sighed in resignation, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope," said M'gann cheerfully. "Come on, we're going to the mall, and then maybe a movie, and after that…"

And with that the four heroines dragged Hermione away. Wally called after them to call him to pick up Hermione later.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

By the time the girls reached Happy Harbor Mall they no longer had to drag Hermione behind them. She walked with them willingly, if a bit sulky.

M'gann quickly dragged them all into a store that had signs saying it was having a big sale.

"I don't have any muggle money with me," Hermione protested.

Raquel shrugged. "So, half the fun of shopping is the browsing. If ya see something you like you can always get money and come back later."

While M'gann glanced through a rack of party dresses she asked, "Muggle, means a human without magic, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Unless the person is a squib. That means that they don't have magic, but they come from a family that does."

"So that's what Baywatch used to be. Before Fate gave him his magic," said Artemis as she rifled through a stack of jeans.

"Baywatch?"

Zatanna smirked. "That's Artemis' pet-name for Wally."

Hermione continued to look confused. "What do you mean, fate gave Wally his magic."

The heroines told Hermione about Kent Nelson, and how Wally became Doctor Fate for a few minutes to stop Klarion from getting the Helmet of Fate. The result of which seemed to have awakened Wally's magical potential.

Hermione looked over at Artemis. "Wally said you two are dating. How did you meet?"

"Through the Team," Artemis explained. "I was brought on to be the Team's long range support. Though when we first met we hated each other's guts. But after a while he began to grow on me."

"How'd you get together?"

Artemis told Hermione about how Wally swept her off her feet on New Years, literally. They also told her about the relationships M'gann and Zatanna were in with Conner and Robin respectively.

"So, Hermione is there anyone you like?" asked Raquel.

Hermione dropped the shirt she'd been examining. "N-no, I mean, not really, I never have any time for that sort of thing, and the only boys I ever hang out with are Ron, Harry and Wally, though sometimes I spend time with Neville," she stammered.

"Well, Wally's taken, but do you like any of the others?" asked M'gann.

Hermione turned red.

"Let me guess," said Raquel. "You like him but he's clueless."

Hermione turned even redder.

"Girl, I know how you feel," said Raquel. "I've been trying to get Aqualad's attention since I joined the Team, but not even kissing him on New Years seems to have given him a clue."

The girls continued to chatter about boys and various other topics as they moved from store to store. By the time they had been through the whole mall Hermione had become good friends with the older girls.

As they were leaving the mall M'gann notice a photo booth. "Oh, let's go get our pictures taken. It's an Earth custom I've always wanted to try."

"Earth custom?" asked Hermione.

M'gann giggled. "I guess we forgot to tell you." She leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "I'm a Martian, my real name is M'gann."

Hermione was so shell-shocked she had to be dragged into the booth, but she recovered in time to get her picture taken.

At M'gann's prompting the girls had a bunch of silly pictures with one nice one at the end. Zatanna then cast a spell to duplicate the pictures so that all the girls could have a copy.

After the mall the girls decided to go to the movies. On the way however while they were passing through an alley they were stopped by a group of street thugs.

"Well what do we have here," said the thug leader. "A bunch of pretty little girls going home for a shopping spree. You'll give us everything you got, if you know what's good for you."

Artemis smirked, "Are you really trying to threaten us."

Hermione stared at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know," said Zatanna nonchalantly, "I think their breath is pretty intimidating."

"And so is their fashion sense," said Raquel with a grin.

That made the thugs mad. One of them tried to grab Artemis, but soon found his face colliding with the bottom of her boot. Kicking people in the head was her favorite way to take bad guys down.

The rest of the thugs tried to attack the girls, but were clearly out matched. M'gann telekinetically threw away any who tried to come close. Zatanna cast a spell that caused some of the goons' shoe laces to become ropes that bound them up. Raquel used her inertia belt to send fields to knock several goons flat. Artemis mostly used her hand-to-hand combat skills but she had her crossbow handy just in case.

They were just finishing up when they realized one of the thugs had managed to get past the heroines and was closing in on Hermione. She pulled out her wand and cried, _**"**__**Petrificus Totalus!"**_

The thug's arms and legs snapped together and he turned as stiff as a board, and fell flat on his face.

Raquel let out a whistle. "Dang, girl. We'll make a superhero out of you yet."

Hermione blushed, but gave them a big smile.

After M'gann and Zatanna erased the thugs' memories of the event and alerted the police about them. They continued on to the movies without further incident. After arguing a bit about which movie to see they eventually agreed on seeing the latest Disney movie.

By the time the movie was over it was late and Hermione was pulling out her phone to text Wally to come pick her up when M'gann gasped.

"I just got a great idea," she said.

"What?' asked Zatanna.

"Why don't we all have a slumber party!" she squealed.

"Sounds fun, just one problem," said Zatanna. "Where are would we have it?"

"Why not at the Cave," said Raquel.

"Because Batman made it clear that Hermione isn't to know the Cave's location, or the location of any Zeta Tubes," explained Artemis.

Hermione gave a tiny shudder at the mention of the Dark Knight.

"Hello Megan, I could fly us there on the bioship," said M'gann. "We can blindfold her so she can't see where we're going."

"That'll work," said Zatanna.

"I'm in," said Raquel.

"Sure," said Artemis, "sounds like fun."

Hermione spoke up, "I don't know, I should probably be getting back to school."

M'gann looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. "Please, Hermione."

She sighed, then laughed and said, "Oh, alright. I suppose my bunkmates wont notice. I'm usually the last to bed and the first to rise anyway."

M'gann cheered and gave Hermione a hug. Artemis, Raquel, and Hermione sent messages about where they were going to be, and then while the rest of the girls waited M'gann flew off to get the bioship.

Once the bioship pulled into the hanger they removed Hermione's blindfold. She was a bit startled when she saw M'gann, who had shifted her skin back to it's usual green, but she got over it quickly.

The heroines then raided their rooms at the cave for pajamas, blankets and pillows and set up camp in the living room. Poor Conner who had been sitting on the couch watching static was subsequently kicked out of the living room.

Upon M'gann and Zatanna's insistence they started off doing each other's nails and talking about boys some more.

After a few minutes of this Conner poked his head into the living room and announced he was going over to Wally's house to stay the night.

When M'gann asked why he turned red and said two words, "Super hearing."

He then hurried out and the girls heard the Zeta Tubes announcing his departure.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then the girls all burst out laughing.

After their makeovers they had a huge pillow fight. It was M'gann and Artemis versus Zatanna, Raquel, and Hermione. By the time they were done pillows were everywhere and the girls were lying on top of them laughing hysterically.

Once they calmed down they watched more movies until none of them were awake enough to watch anymore, and they fell asleep.

The next morning M'gann made them all breakfast, while Hermione texted Wally to pick her up. He soon arrived with Conner in tow.

As Wally was about to take Hermione back to school M'gann said, "This was so much fun, we should do it again soon."

"Sure thing," said Raquel.

Artemis grinned, "I'm in."

"You bet," said Zatanna.

They all turned to Hermione. She hesitated for a minute then smiled. "That sounds brilliant, I'd love to."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N this is just a little side story I came up with to go with chapter 27 of my fic Wally's Secret. I just thought it'd be fun to wright, and I was right.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_


End file.
